deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces
The Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces (Or S.C.A.F.) was the military arm of the Sovereign Colonies. Background Secession War and Marker Research During the early 2300s, the Armed Forces are embroiled in the Secession War with the Secessionists, seeking to form an Earth-centric government.Log:Last ContactIsaac: I've seen a lot of ships but never anything like these. Norton: That's because the Sovereign Colonies were sore losers. When they lost the Secession War to EarthGov, they scuttled their entire fleet. I'm surprised any survived. Rosen: What were they doing this far from home anyway? Isaac: If this is where Ellie went, you can bet it had something to do with the Markers. ---Chapter 3: The RoanokeDead Space 3: Chapter 3: The Roanoke In 2311, the Science Division of the Sovereign Colonies successfully completed experiments on three Red Markers, copies of the original Black Marker. They discovered that the signals being broadcasted by their copies came not from the Markers themselves, but from a signal out in deep space.Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place: S.C.A.F. Artifact 16Dead Space: Liberation Triangulating the signal using Ptolemy Station, they discovered Tau Volantis. Seeing this as a chance to bolster the flagging war effort and galvanize support for the war effort, the Sovereign Colonies Council approved of an expedition to the planet to discover the source of limitless energy powering the Marker replicas.Dead Space 3: Chapter 4: History's Ember The flotilla was led by Admiral Marjorie Graves, the Armed Forces by Major General Spencer Mahad and the Science Division by Dr. Earl Serrano.Dead Space 3, Chapter 4: History's Ember, CAG BriefingLog:Last Contact Tau Volantis On August 29, 2311, an initial drop zone was established. As the Armed Forces set up on the planet, precautions to deal with the harsh environment are made.Dead Space 3: Chapter 9: Onward: S.C.A.F. Artifact 09 The Armed Forces set up a series of ground-based barracks, research facilities and drill sites under Mahad's authority. Graves and the flotilla remained in orbit to provide support to the research teams working on the ground. Serrano and his team identified a massive alien city underneath the base and began excavation. Inside, they found frozen specimens of alien origin and a host of Red Markers, varying in size.Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place: S.C.A.F. Artifact 15 The Science Division members began their excavation of the Markers, alien artifacts and remains. Dr. Alexei Obauchev began neurological dissections on the aliens in an attempt to better understand their physiology..Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place - Alien Artifact 03, Alien Artifact 04 Serrano and his team managed to piece together a number of details about the Machine, aided by the neurological data retrieved from the Rosetta and Nexus specimens. It was the source of the massive energy readings detected from the Markers. Trying to determine how to use the Machine, Serrano and his team created a Codex, a device that would work in conjunction to the machine. While Serrano and his team worked on building the Codex, the conditions at the Armed Forces facilities are deteriorating. The members of the flotilla began to exhibit symptoms of Marker influence including headaches, lack of focus, hallucinations and Dementia.Dead Space 3: Chapter 5: Expect DelaysS.C.A.F. Artifact 05S.C.A.F. Artifact 06S.C.A.F. Artifact 07 The bodies of the dead soldiers who experienced the same symptoms are brought aboard the ships for "safe keeping" alongside the artifacts and Markers. Serrano's dig team was affected by the Marker in such a way that they adorned their snow suits with Marker symbols.Press Release: EA Forecasts the World's Deadliest Winter When Dead Space 3 Releases on February 5, 2013These insulated suits were worn by a SCAF deep dig team assigned to exhume the darkest secrets of Tau Volantis. Whatever they found locked deep in the ice changed them forever. When they emerged weeks later, they were covered head to toe in strange graffiti and claimed to be “Witnesses to the Truth.” Despite Mahad's misgivings, Graves ordered that the expedition would continue. Soon thereafter, Admiral Graves was sequestered to her quarters under quarantine. She claimed to hear voices telling her to "Turn it off"Dead Space 3: Chapter 4: History's Ember Mahad declared Graves unfit for duty and took command of the entire expedition. Adding to the stress of the situation was a steadily growing hostile organism of unknown origin, later dubbed the "Necromorphs" by the Science Division, both within and outside the Armed Forces base.Dead Space 3: Chapter 9: Onward: S.C.A.F. Artifact 11 Food supplies and rations began running low. Desperate and starving, soldiers supplemented their diet with infected flesh. Alexei Obauchev's research on frozen alien samples recovered from Tau Volantis' ice packs involved using the corpses of infected Armed Forces soldiers who were killed after volunteering for the project to thaw the specimens..Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place - Alien Artifact 03, Alien Artifact 04 Scenario Five . On June 17, 2314, with the situation quickly spiraling out of control, Mahad and his staff were ordered by the Sovereign Colonies Council to eliminate the threats presented by the Markers as per the "first contact" scenarios: Destroy all of the research and kill all of the staff on and off the planet who are attached to the Armed Forces facilities on Tau Volantis.Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place: Optional Mission: Reaper Barracks''Dead Space 3: Chapter 11: Signal Hunting[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoLXh45Cs0g '''YouTube': Dead Space 3: Scenario Five][http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPC1CSGIEjE YouTube: Dead Space 3: Reaper Barracks Mission | Brainwashing video] Dr. Serrano who sought refuge in the alien complex beneath the base discovered a terrible truth about the nature of the Machine. Turning it off would lead to the extinction of all life in the galaxy and the restart of the Convergence Event that would complete the dormant Brethren Moon above Tau Volantis.Dead Space 3: Chapter 4: History's EmberDead Space 3: Chapter 18: Kill or Be Killed Graves' plea to "Turn it off" was actually a message from the Moon needing to be completed. Serrano, however believed that the aliens intended for the Machine to destroy the Moon entirely, stopping the Marker signals that are now spreading throughout space. Theorizing that the device had to be properly attuned to accomplish this, Serrano prepared to activate the Machine himself. However, a broken leg left him immobile. Without the Codex, Serrano was unable to complete the process. Desperate, he contacted Tim Caufman and Sam Ackerman, still on the surface and begged them to recover the Codex from a crashed ship and bring it to the lab. However, Ackerman was killed and Caufman's attempt to reach Serrano was foiled by Mahad who killed him. Purging the Codex of its information, Mahad then committed suicide. By June 18, 2314, virtually all of the Armed Forces and Science Division crew are dead. The flotilla was left in ruins and the colony was abandoned. The only known survivor was LT Tucker Edwards, who both refused to kill himself, as well as killed his superior officer, CPT Valery Dietz , in self-defense. Locking himself away in, and heavily booby trapping, the Conning Tower of the CMS Terra Nova. However, Edwards would also finally comply with the order roughly 10 years later, having succumbed to loneliness and isolation, and killed himself in the apex of the tower. Collapse The failure of the Tau Volantis expedition and the subsequent execution of Scenario Five across the Sovereign Colonies crippled the war effort and the Colonies lost the Secession War in short order.Log:Last Contact The widespread scuttling of SCAF vessels was taken to be a scorched earth tactic by the victors.Dead Space 3: Chapter 3: The Roanoke All of the knowledge of the Tau Volantis and Marker research conducted by the Sovereign Colonies was lost or destroyed to prevent the infection from spreading. Legacy Almost 200 years later, in 2508, one of the S.C.A.F.'s Red Markers, Marker 3A, was discovered on Aegis VII by the crew of the USG Ishimura. Six years later in 2514, Damara Carver, a data archaeologist, discovered fragmented information of the mission of Tau Volantis.Dead Space: Liberation This lead to a small team traveling to Tau Volantis in an attempt to stop the influence of the Markers, retracing the steps of the doomed expedition and using the S.C.A.F.'s remaining equipment/facilities. The Marker Team managed to complete Serrano and Caufman's mission, fully activating the alien machine to kill the Bretheren Moon orbiting the planet. Later, in order to return to Earth, the remaining members of the team, Isaac Clarke and John Carver, managed to repair the CMS Terra Nova and shocked out back to Earth. Elements of S.C.A.F. S.C.A.F. Flotilla The Armed Forces flotilla was tasked with journeying out into deep space to locate the "Master Signal" being received by the Markers created by the Sovereign Colonies. The flotilla was a large space fleet with numerous military ships and research vessels which are commanded by the CMS ''Roanoke ''during the expedition. Identified Vessels *CMS Roanoke - Codename: Overlord. **UD-24 Orbital command platform, Flagship - abandoned. *CMS Terra Nova - Codename: The Luv Boat. **CL-13 Mass driver (ADT 60), Resupply ship - status unknown. *CMS Greely - Codename: The Think Tank. **XC-1 Modified light frigate, Experimental auxiliary research ship - abandoned. *CMS Brusilov - Codename: The Surgeon or The ComeBack Kid. **XC-1 Modified light frigate, Orbital minelayer - abandoned. *CMS Shackleton - Codename: unknown. **Role unknown - Destroyed unknown. Shuttles *CMS Franklin - Codename: unknown. **Transport shuttle - Destroyed due to high winds on Tau Volantis on Oct 13, 2311. *CMS Crozier - Codename: unknown. **Transport shuttle - Destroyed during re-entry to Tau Volantis in 2514. *The Mule **P-92 Cargo shuttle - Destroyed due to crashing onto a cliff on June 18, 2314. *SK-1P **Wright Andrews Orbital Ferry System. ***Floatilla - Functional, abandoned. ***Facilities - Functional, abandoned. Unidentified Vessels *SCAF.D5990-57 - Codename: unknown. **Transport shuttle - Destroyed. Engine salvaged to repair the Crozier. *MH50030301 *AF ETLLEY *ZXL7 *86475 *B1348 Tau Volantis Facilities *Archeological Facility 01 (AF1) **FAC-1 Headquarters (RS-8) **South Wall Utility Station **FAC-1 Outpost **Mech Unit 3 Garage *Archeological Facility 02 (AF2) **Biology Sector (BG-31) ***Marker Containment ***Rosetta Labs ***Neurology **Palentology Sector (PA-29) ***Artifact Analysis ***Anatomy Laboratory ***Reaper Barracks **Geology Sector ***Disposal Services **Silo ***Alien Machine (CIV-EXEC-01) *Excavation Site 1 **Survey HQ **Specimen Storage **Excavation Supply Depot **Research Ward **Bio Sample Storage **Excavation Drill Site **Archeology Warehouse **Specimen Station 3 (NX-03) *Delta (D-9) **Specimen Station 1 (NX-01) **Specimen Station 2 (NX-02) **Delta Barracks **Delta Armory *Execvation Base Camp **Survey Office *S.C.A.F. Pipeline **Radio Tower RS-10 (Aloha Station) **Hospitality Unit 211 (HU211) **Hospitality Unit 213 (HU213) **Supply Depot 212 (MD212) **Pump Station RS-9 (RS9) **Security Station S.C.A.F. Units *226nd Legion **41st Engineering Brigade ***0-143rd Central Command Unit ***0-147st Maintanence Unit *Science Division **Biology **Geology **Archeology ***Deep Dig Team S.C.A.F Special Forces *163rd Special Unit "Reapers" *UN14 Special Operations Division "Snake Bites" *401st Division "Marauders" Known Armed Forces Personnel *GEN Ambrose Caiden - Sovereign Colonies Council *ADM Marjorie Graves - CMS Roanoke *CAPT A. Belknap - CMS Roanoke *CDR Valery Dietz - CMS Terra Nova *LCDR Sam Kettle - CMS Terra Nova *LT Tucker Edwards - CMS Terra Nova *LTJG Charles Sekowski - CMS Terra Nova *Dr. Barton - CMS Greely *Laura Engstorm - CMS Greely *CAPT J. Suzuki - CMS Brusilov *Dr. H. Quiroga - CMS Brusilov *LCDR Busby - CMS Crozier *LT Metcalfe - CMS Crozier *CAPT Wade Hoshi - CMS Franklin *ENS Patrick Beckford - Mule *Wu - Mule *Molina - Mule *Garza - Mule *Mangan - Mule *Rosenstein - Mule *Simmons - Mule *Ayleth - Mule *Koske - Mule *Shaff - Mule *Hough - Mule *Desmond - Mule *Choi - Mule *Adrian - Mule *MG Spencer Mahad - 0-143rd Command Unit *COL J. Gaskell *CAPT Raymond Reed - 163rd Special Unit "Reapers" *SFC Richard Lumley *SFC Wmely *SGT George Cochran *CPL Elizabeth Atwood - Deep Dig Team *CPL Simon Weber *SPC R. Friesner - 0-147st Maintanence Unit *PVT Edmund Varley - Deep Dig Team *PVT Freeman *PVT K. Myers *PVT R. Blatty *PVT Sam Ackerman - 41st Engineering Brigade *PVT Tim Caufman *Dr. Earl Serrano *Dr. Alexei Obruchev *Dr. Ramsey Bergerac Equipment All SCAF personnel were issued a duty uniform, dress uniform, and combat uniform. The standard combat uniform for the S.C.A.F. was the Legionary Suit , which included standard RIG integration. More specialized units were issued custom variants of this suit. Members of the Science Division's archaeological team were issued snow suits with puncture resistant microfibers. Likewise, personnel such as the Deep Dig team were issued Arctic Survival Suits , as well as a variant of the Legionary Suit modified for increased radiation shielding to protect against the higher radiation from the planet's mantle: the Hostile Environment Suit. The standard long arm of the S.C.A.F. was the Bullpup Rifle. While S.C.A.F. had access to Pulse Rifles, the technology was still cutting edge at the time, thus was only issued to highly specialized troops, such as the 401st Marauders. Sharpshooters, such as the Snake Bites, were issued SMP-90. The Deep Dig team on Tau Volantis were issued a semi-automatic carbine with an underslung model 2100 "Big Boy" shotgun, which would come to be called the Evangelizer, instead of the standard rifle. The only know side arm used by the S.C.A.F. is a powerful Revolver. During their research on the Markers, the S.C.A.F. used vehicles such as MU90 L400 tractors on Tau Volantis, as well as an E-34 Elephant Drilling Rig on Aegis VII. The S.C.A.F. also used ANG-3 Scavanger bots. Other pieces of equipment shown to have been used by the SCAF include: AAAA electrical generators, Nex-Gen 3000 generators, Warfind Audio 185 Strata Message Systems, EEI Electrical Engineering Interfaces, UX150 access chambers. Gallery Propaganda File:SCAF Poster 01.jpg|Sovereign Colonies propaganda poster File:SCAF Poster 02.jpg Commited to your defense.JPG Tau Volantis DS3 Soveriegn Colonies 09.jpg DS3 Soveriegn Colonies 06.jpg DS3 Soveriegn Colonies 03.jpg DS3 Soveriegn Colonies 08.jpg DS3 Soveriegn Colonies 11.jpg DS3 Soveriegn Colonies 12.jpg DS3 Soveriegn Colonies 14.jpg Deadspace3 2013-09-21 14-50-46-61.png|Loading Screen Notes Sources See also *Sovereign Colonies *List of logs in Dead Space 3 es:Fuerzas Armadas de las Colonias Soberanas SCAF Category:Organizations